happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snakes and Liars
'''Snakes and Liars '''is the 55th episode of Creepy Cryptid Friends. Plot Tsuchi rolls across the ground until seeing a liquor store in the distance. Desiring booze, he attempts to get inside by latching the doorknob with his mouth, but is unable to turn it. Then he tries to squeeze himself under the door, but is too plump to fit through. The store owner, Riceball, whacks him with a broom and sends him rolling away. Shaking his head, Tsuchi ponders on a way he could get inside. Leo, Capri and Serpent pass by and he conjures up a plan. Sneaking behind the chimera, Tsuchi tells Serpent that his goat-lion companions are plotting to eat him. Growing nervous, Serpent looks at them. Leo pulls out a rather snake-like pepperoni stick from his pocket and takes a big bite. Horrified, Serpent bites on a rock and pulls until his body rips off. Capri and Leo are quick to discover their snake tail has come off. Serpent slithers into hiding as they search. Upon opening a bottle of glue with his fangs, Tsuchi attaches himself onto the chimera's rear. Leo takes a liking to their new tail but Capri has her suspicions. Once far enough, Serpent pants with exhaustion. While relieved, he also feels lonely. Susa encounters the snake and takes pity on him, so she decides to take in Serpent as her own. She patches up Serpent's wound and lets him rest around her neck like a scarf. Serpent also gets along with the brood of snakes on her head. Meanwhile, Leo and Capri decide to stop somewhere for lunch. Tsuchi tells them that the nearby liquor store sells food. While Capri sees through the lie, Leo is just to hungry to resist. The chimera makes itself into the store and Riceball introduces today's special: snake wine. Despite Capri's protests, Leo decides to try it. Riceball yanks Tsuchi off of the chimera and puts him in a large mug that he starts to fill with wine. Tsuchi attempts to save himself by drinking it. To everyone's surprise, Susa enters the store. The sight of Leo and Capri startles Serpent into knocking off Susa's glasses. Riceball turns to stone and the unattended tap fills Tsuchi to the point where his body shatters the mug, crushes Susa and fills up the entire building, until coming into contact with Capri's pointed horns and exploding. Serpent reunites with Leo and Capri, who are happy to have him back. Tsuchi's deflated body lands on the rim of a beer mug that Leo decides to gulp down. Deaths #Riceball turns to stone. #Susa is crushed by Tsuchi's bloated body. #Tsuchi deflates from touching Capri's horns. Trivia *This is Tsuchi's debut. *The title is a pun on Snakes and Ladders. *This marks the return of the chimera trio after their absence from Season 3 of CCF, their previous appearance being Watering the Plants. *Riceball seems more like a featuring character. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode Category:Debut Episodes